Pokémon Academy
by Velvany
Summary: As Alvie moved to Crescent Town and transferred to Pokemon Academy, she finds her long lost friend, Midnight. Along the way, she meets new friends and sometimes... getting involved in bad situations.
1. New Student

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and review whenever you want! You don't have to, though. It's up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON!**

** Here are the characters' bios for this story –**

**Alvie: A nice, gentle vulpix but she's a little sensitive. She just moved into Crescent Town and Pokemon Academy. Her best friend is Midnight, although, they haven't seen each other for years.**

**Midnight: A zorua who everyone thinks he's cool but he's a soft one. He's popular at school and chased by the girls that he's not interested, since he has one girl in mind. He's also great swimmer.**

**Eve: A jolly eevee with a bubbly personality. She loves throwing parties and hardly gets miserable. She's a bit forgetful sometimes and gets her words in letters mixed up. For example, elevator, she says evelator. She loves eating candy. **

**Leia: An emolga who loves to make friends especially new ones. She loves shopping and has a HUGE crush on Jake. She's able to tell her friends but not to Jake. **

**Jake: a minccino who's a little carefree especially when it comes to homework but he gets them done eventually. He has a crush on Leia but denies it. He's a bit of a bragger especially when it comes to the results in exams. **

**Cream: a tomboy buneary who loves playing sports, which makes her the captain of every sports team. She tries her best in every game and has a crush on Bolt. **

**Bolt: a pikachu who is responsible and make's sure things goes well. He's usually the peacemaker when it comes to arguments. **

* * *

**Chapter 1. New student**

**Monday**

**Eve's POV**

"Class," Mrs. D (a gardevoir) announced. "There's a new student today."

Yay! A new student! This years is going to be fun! I found a vulpix walking in our class.

"Name?"

"Alvie." the vulpix replied. The teacher told her to sit next to me. NEXT TO ME! DOUBLE YAY! "I'm Eve! Nice meeting you, Alvie!"

She smiled. "Nice meeting you too."

-Time Skip-

"What are you going to choose for Extra classes?" I asked as I was getting a book from my locker.

Alvie tilted her head. "Extra classes?"

"Yeah. On the billaboard, you have to choose at least one class." I explained then we were about to depart. "We have music, wood creating, art, stitching... and more..."

"Ok...wait. You said 'billaboard'. Don't you mean billboard?"

"That's what I said! Billaboard."

* * *

**Alvie's POV**

"I guess I'll choose- ah! Oof!" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I bumped into someone and fell. That's embarrassing...

"You ok?" Someone asked.

I looked up and found a zorua, putting his paw out in front of me.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine. Thanks." I replied as I grabbed his paw. When he lifted me up, I looked at him. My heart pounded. Why is it pounding? And it's real fast!

"Uh...I uh gotta get to class...see ya." He said and walked off.

I leaned my head against the lockers. "Yeah. I'll see ya later." I sighed dreamily. He seems familiar though.

"Oooh~ Is someone in love on their first day?"

My face heated up. "Eve!"

She giggled. "Oh my Arceus! It's true!"

"Is not!"

"Is true!"

I grumbled and walked off, still hearing her giggle.

* * *

**Well…that's it for chapter 1. Sorry it's short and cheesy!**

**I'll write longer chapters! (That's if I could) TT_TT**


	2. Recess

**Here it is, guys! Chapter 2! Sorry the previous chapter was so short! Anyways, let's start!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Recess**

**Midnight's POV**

That vulpix…she seems familiar. It's like deja vu (A/N: Don't know how to spell that…-.-)

"Hey, Midnight!"

I turned around. "Hey, Jake."

"Dude, you ok?" the minccino asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just…deep in thought, I guess"

"Which is very unlikely of you."

"Says the guy who doesn't think much."

"HEY! I _do_ think!"

-Time Skip-

After the bell rang, I yelled out, "RECESS!" and rushed my way out of the classroom. Hey, recess and lunch is the best part of high school, right? I grabbed a tray lined up by the cafeteria. After I grabbed my food, I sat down on the table where Eve was with the vulpix.

"Hi Midnight! You got a lot of rice balls, like usual."

"Well, at least I'm glad they have rice balls here." I glanced at the vulpix. _It's her again._ I thought. _Could she be…?_ I shook my head.

"Midnight? What are you thinking about?" Eve asked.

"Nothing"

* * *

**Alvie's POV**

OMA! His name is Midnight! It's him! It really is! My heart pounded faster than before. I can feel it banging on my chest. Then, I heard giggling.

"Now you're staring at him!"

I hid my blush "Shut up, Eve!" She continued to giggle. "Just admit it, Alvie!"

"'Sup guys!"

I looked up and a minccino was standing there with a bowl of cheesy nachos.

"Hi Jake! What are the nachos for?"

"Friends." He replied.

"Gee, thanks Jake." I saw Midnight taking a nacho from the bowl.

"Hey Midnight? Can I tell you about the nacho cheese? THAT'S NA CHYO CHEESE!"

"Oh I get it!" Eve giggled. I joined in too.

"What? It's not like you didn't saved _these_ nachos for the girls."

The minccino, apparently named Jake, stayed quiet. I sweat dropped. "It's true. He did." I said. "You should be less carefree, you know."

Then, Jake looked at me. "Eve? Who is she?"

"Oh yeah! Jake, Midnight. Meet Alvie, the new student."

Midnight was about to say something but-

"WHO SAID 'NEW STUDENT?!" A voice yelled out.

"I did!"

Somebody ran to our table and looked at me eagerly. "Hi! I'm Leia! What's your name? What'd you choose for Extra classes? Do you like shopping? What's your favourite hobby?"

The emolga asked me a bunch of random questions. "U-umm…can you slow down a bit?"

She took a deep breath and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I just love making new friends. Well as you know, I'm Leia."

"Nice meeting you, Leia."

"Yeesh Leia. You should calm down when you make new friends." Midnight said.

Leia put her hands on her hips. "So what? I can't help it. Which reminds me. What did you choose for extra class?"

"Well…I decided to do music."

I saw Midnight smiling. "I'd knew you'd pick that."

Leia tilted her head "And…how'd you know that?"

He chuckled. "Because I heard her sing before."

"When _and_ how?" Eve asked.

My heart leaped and I gasped. "I-I sang to him when we were little…! Y-you still remember that?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"And twitching your ears?"

"Duh! Yeah I did."

"Ohhhh. So that's why he's been doing that." Eve said.

"Uh…can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Jake asked.

_Bell rings._

Eve smiled. "We'll tell you later on."

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I wonder what just happened at recess. That was the weirdest recess I ever had. Wait. Where's my next class? I glanced at my timetable and growled. "Math! Aaah! It's so far!" I collapsed on the floor.

"Dude, stop complaining."

I looked up and saw pikachu. "Uh, Bolt?"

"Yeah?"

"Carry me?"

He crossed his arms. "What are you? Five?"

"C'mon! I don't wanna walk!"

"You know? Your complaining just wants to make me ditch you."

"Finefinefine! I'll walk!" I yelled as I got up and started walking. Then I saw him smirk.

"Why are you smirking?"

"You'll see..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute...YOU SAID THAT ON PURPOSE TO MAKE ME WALK SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DRAG ME_"_

"Finally, you figured it out."

"It only took me 30 seconds to figure it out."

"Correction: It took 1-2 minutes for you to figure it out."

"And what's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"It means you don't think that much"

"Excuse me, mister but I _do_ think!"

"And the only thing that's in your mind are girls."

_Second bell rings_

"Ah! We're late!" Bolt dashed off.

_In Math class_

**Bolt's POV**

"Why are you two late?" Our teacher asked.

I bowed down. "We're so sorry! We promise we won't do it again!"

Our teacher nodded and I walked to my seat next to Cream. "What was the hold up?" she asked.

I sighed. "I think you should ask Jake."

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2 . Hope you guys enjoyed it. Not sure when chapter 3 will be published…**

**See you guys later! **


	3. Extra Classes and Teams

**Chapter 3 guys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Extra classes / Teams.**

**Alvie's POV**

I was on my way to my music class! OMA! So excited! I love music! When I walked into the classroom, not many Pokémon were there. Maybe they're still on their way. Oh well. I walked up to an empty seat next to skitty. "Is this seat taken?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

When I sat down, she looked at me. "Are you new here?"

I nodded my head.

"What brings you here?"

"I enjoy music."

"Oh."

Few more students walked in the classroom as the teacher levitated in. "Morning class!" she announced as she pranced in. "Oh! Looks like we've got a new student! What's your name?"

"I'm Alvie."

"Instrument or voice?"

"Voice."

She gasped. "Would you like to sing for us?"

I nodded. "Ok" I got out of my seat and faced towards the class. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_After the song_

"Wow! What a great voice!"

I blushed. "Eh heh… thanks miss."

"I was expecting more," someone said. The skitty next to me turned around. "Rude much!"

I turned around as well and found a purrloin smirking at me.

* * *

_Art class_

**Leia's POV**

"Hmm…what to draw…"

"How about a self portrait of me?"

"No thanks, Eve."

"A self portrait of Jake?"

I sighed. "He's not here…"

"How about-"

"If you're gonna say 'candy', No!"

"Hmm…Does it have to be a self portrait?"

"Yeah. I mean my sketchpad only has still pictures and no self portraits."

"So…why can't you do me?"

"You'll get bored."

"No I won't~" I saw her sitting up straight. "Draw me!"

I sighed. "Fine."

_10 minutes later_

"Are you done yet?"

"No!"

"I'm getting bored!"

I gritted my teeth "I told you!"

* * *

_Athletic team_

**Cream's POV**

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Jake exclaimed.

I murmured. "Funny how he's lazy in Math and not lazy during Athletics."

"Meh. Let's live with it." Bolt said. "Where's Midnight?"

"Swim team, I guess."

"Hey slowpokes! You guys gonna start because you're _way_ behind!"

I sweat dropped. "It's about endurance not speed."

Bolt sighed. "That's Jake for ya."

* * *

_Swim team_

**Midnight's POV**

I gasped for air when I reached the surface.

"Wow! 3 minutes! You're getting better."

I smiled. "Thanks, Aqua". If you're wondering, Aqua's a vaporeon and one of the members in the swim team. Don't even think that I like her! She's a senior!

"Umm…Midnight? C-can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." I replied as I got out of the water. "What is it?"

"U-umm…You know…Z-Zeke the jolteon?"

"What about him?"

She suddenly looked down. "I kinda (mumbles)"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I kinda like him!" She blurted out.

"Uh…ok" Not surprised. -.-  
Seriously…she's been talking about him all the time.

"Could you help me out?"

"Uh…sure…how?"

"I mean getting his attention."

"Just say hi-"

"But what if I don't know what to say after that? What if he hates me and shocks me! AHH I don't want that to happen!"  
She crouched down at the edge of the pool. "I'm doomed…!"

I sweat dropped. _Is she really spazzing out?_

"Ah! I got it! What if I say hi to him?"

That's what I just said. -_-

"And then I could ask him out!"

"You should slow down-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO ASK HIM OUT!"

"W-wait!"

"ZEKE~"

I watched her dashing off while I just stood there in shock. "Is she really serious…?"

* * *

_Lunch time_

**Third person**

"That was the weirdest period ever." Alvie said as she sat down.

"You tell me. Aqua just wouldn't stop about Zeke."

"Eve was getting bored while I was doing a self portrait."

"That's because you draw so slowly!"

"Hey! I don't want my drawings looking bad!"

"Can you guys calm down?"

They all turned around and found Bolt with Cream.

"Hey guys." Midnight said.

"Hey Midnight. Who's this."

"I'm Alvie."

"Yay! Now everyone has met!"

"Where's Jake?" Leia asked.

"On the floor, unconscious." Cream replied.

"Why?"

"That's because our task was to test our endurance. NOT speed."

Jake quickly stood up. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much." Alvie replied.

"So Alvie! How'd it go on your first music class?" Eve asked.

"Umm... good. I guess."

"What happened?" Midnight asked.

"Heyheyhey!" Jake interrupted. "I thought you guys were gonna tell me what happened at recess! Alvie just suddenly went happy!"

Eve explained what happened at recess.

"Oh."

"Well anyways..." Alvie continued. "There's a purrloin named Vernea. Have you heard of her?"

Midnight shook his head. "Nope."

"Me neither." Jake added.

"Oh yeah! She's in the cheering squad! No wonder why you guys never heard of her!" Eve exclaimed.

"She can act a bit bossy, though." Leia muttered. "Luckily I'm the captain! There she is right now."

They all looked at Vernea the purrloin. When she walked pass them, she glanced at them for a moment and smiled.

"Dang..." Midnight and Jake said dreamily. The others just sighed except for Alvie and Leia. Alvie felt something inside her but she couldn't put her paw on it. Leia knows this feeling, though.  
It was jealousy.

Eve glanced at them. "This year might be long..."

* * *

**Oooh. Jealousy already?! It's only chapter 3! Sorry if this story is rushed...Thanks for reading though!**

**Btw, the music teacher was Meloetta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 guys! Sorry it took so long...I mean...****waaaayyyy****too long. Please forgive me to those who are following this story...**

**Well let us proceed. (I'm ****sorry if this story is being rushed...)**

* * *

**Chapter 4. **

**Leia's POV**

That purrloin! She's taking _my_Jake away! I growled but I feel like I'm not the only one, growling. I looked to my right and Alvie...she was acting different. Is she feeling the same way as me? Then I looked at the guys. They're still daydreaming!

I heard Alvie yell, "Snap out of it, guys!"

"Huh? What?"

I sighed.

_After school..._

Me, Eve, Cream and Alvie were walking on our way home and Alvie started to growl...again.

Cream sighed. "Uh oh. Somebody's jealous."

"Me? I-I'm not jealous!" Alvie stammered. "Just..."

"Just what?"

"Concerned...yeah! Concerned! Why would I be jealous when I found my best friend after so many years and yet, he...looks at another girl!"

I heard Eve whispering to me. "Now she's acting like a maniac. I don't like Alvie this way."

"Well, she's not the only one jealous."

"Don't worry! Jake might get over her!"

My ears flattened. "If that's true...Oh. My house. Bye guys."

"Bye."

I walked inside my house and when I entered my room, I jumped on my bed and sighed. "Why Jake...why?"

I picked up my phone. _Just one call. One call and he can tell you._I took a deep breath. _Come on, Leia! You can do this! Come on! You're__almost__on the call button!__Just a few more!_

"AAAAAAHHH!" I punched my pillow. "I CAN"T DO THIS! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO- Why is my tail vibrating? AAAH! STUPID TAIL! WHY'D YOU PRESS THE CALL BUTTON?!"

"_...Leia?"_

I froze. "J-Jake?!"

_"Yeah. It's Jake. What was all the screaming about?"_

My face turned red. "Ahh...Oh! I think my dad's calling me! BYE!" I smashed the 'End Call' Button._That was __so __embarrassing._

* * *

_The next day at school during recess_

**Third person**

As Alvie was on her way to the cafeteria, Leia pushed her in the bathroom. "Leia! What the hell was that for and why'd you bring me here?"

"Because our future boyfriends are being taken by _one freaking_ _cat_!"

"Future boy-? Leia!"

"What? It's obvious you like him."

"I-I don't!"

"Sure you do! You growled, you yelled, you were acting grumpy during Training class... Face it, Alvie. Even everyone knows that I like Jake. It's a good thing he doesn't know. By the way, you stammer when you deny."

"N-no I don't! I mean, No I don't" She then sighed. "I'm gonna eat..."

* * *

"What took you guys so long!" Eve exclaimed.

"We've only been gone for 10 minutes." Leia explained.

"What were you guys doing?"

Alvie glanced at the emolga. She shook her head and gave her a face to come up with an excuse. "Uh...we had to do...business."

"For 10 MINUTES?!"

"Can we just eat in peace!" Midnight yelled.

It was awkward silence...until Jake broke the silence. "Hey, guys? When can I hang out with Vernea?"

Leia flinched.

Midnight sighed. "Dude, we haven't even talked to her...and we just met her since we're all busy."

"Can I sit with you guys?"

The two guys looked up and found...Vernea. "Sure Vernea." They both replied simutaneousley. She sat down beside Midnight.

"So...Vernea. What brings you here?" Jake asked in a dreamy voice.

"What about your friends?" Midnight asked. Jake slapped him on the head.

Vernea smiled. "You see that glameow over there? She's talking to her bf so I decided to give her some privacy. You don't mind if I hang out with you guys for a while, do you?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'for a while'?" Jake asked.

"Jake!" Bolt snapped.

"Oh, I don't know it depends."

Midnight smiled "cool."

"Hey! You like nachos?" Jake asked.

"Umm...no. Not really..."

He frowned. "Dang it."

**Jake's POV**

I watched Vernea. She's cute but she ain't talking to me! I got bored since Midnight's enjoying some time with her. Well, more nachos for me.

"At least _share_the nachos, Jake."

I grumbled. "But I'm hungry! What's wrong with eating your own food?"

"I finished my and that bowl of nachos is about half your size. I bet I could take you out with one hit."

I choked on my nachos when I sniggered. "You beating me? Please,"

"You wanna bet? Loser pays 75 poke."

"You're. on."

* * *

"Sheesh. Me battling Bolt? This will be a walk in the park."

"I wouldn't be sure about that."

I turned around and the dark fox was walking towards me. Isn't he supposed to be with Vernea? "What do you mean?"

"Bolt may be...you know...an egghead but that doesn't mean he can't battle."

"What makes you think that?"

"What I'm saying is, you shouldn't judge others depending on their personality."

"…"

"Well, on to Training class."

"Are we battling or are we doing _work_?"

"Well, we have battling once a week in training class, so now we're doing work."

I collapsed on the floor. "Are you kidding me!"

"'Kay. I'm gonna leave while you're alone."

"Hey! I hate being alone! WAIT UP!"

I saw him smirk. This is like déjà vu, but this time, it's Midnight... Do you know what it's like being ditched? I hate it -.-

We're here in Training class... OMA we're doing

POP QUIZ

Could this day get any worse!

I read my results - 0/20

Wow...

* * *

**Good job failing at the Pop Quiz, Jake. Everyone hates Pop Quiz, don't they?**

**Well, I'm not sure if this chapter was short but I'm glad it's done **

**Next Chapter... Don't know when to publish...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys! Here it is! Chapter 5. Nothing much to say, so… let us start with Eve.**

* * *

**Friday**

**Eve's POV**

Thanks Velvany and here I am, guys! T.A.I.F (Thank Arceus it's Friday)! And tomorrow is the battle between Jake and Bolt! I wonder…who will win the 75 Poke? Let's find out! Well, I entered my house, grabbed my phone and made a group chat with my friends. I texted:

**Sleepover my house! Tomorrow after the battle! That's an order! **

_**Alvie: …Are we allowed?**_

**Yes you are! 24 Magin St! See y'all there!**

_**Cream: Again? Why?**_

**It's boring without you guys!**

_**Alvie: What do you mean by again?**_

_**Midnight: Well, almost every weekend, Eve invites us to her house.**_

**Now, it will be fun since Alvie's here! **

I travelled to Bolt's house. When I rang the doorbell, a raichu appeared. "Is Bolt inside?"

"BOLT! THE EEVEE IS HERE! HURRY UP AND BRING YOUR BUTT HERE!"

Loud, isn't she?

"NO! I'M BUSY TRAINING!"

"Well, Bolt's at the backyard if you need him."

"Okay! Thanks Hilada!" _Why did she have to yell in the first place, anyway? _I thought.

"It's Hilda!"

I trotted my way to the backyard and I found him, using his battle moves and using his tree as his target and believe it or not, most of the leaves and berries are on the ground. "Yay! Keep it up and you might defeat Jake!"

"_Might? _I _will_!_"_

"Why so eager? Do you want that money?"

"No. It's to show Jake that I'm not just an egghead! I can battle too, you know!"

"Did you get my text?"

"Nope, not yet. What is it anyway? Another sleepover?"

"Bingo!"

"Are you serious? _Another_-"

"BOLT YOUR BUNNY GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

"SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Even your loud sister agrees with me!" I saw Cream hopping towards us. "You can take it from here, Cream! My work here is done!" I walked off leaving them two together.

* * *

**Saturday**

**Third Person**

"Where's Jake?" Bolt groaned, "He's late!"

"Hey! That rhymes! What time did you say he had to come?" Eve asked.

"12pm sharp."

They found the grey figure walking to them. "Hi Jake!" Leia greeted. "You ready?"

"You made us wait for 2 hours here."

"Well, that doesn't matter!" Eve reassured. "He's here and- Hey! Did you all pack your stuff for tonight?"

They all nodded.

"Ok then! Let the battle begin!"

"I'll take the first move Bolt!"

Bolt smirked. "Don't mind at all."

"Hyper Voice!" Jake rolled his ears inward inhaled deeply and the echoing shout escaped from him, which made all of them cover their ears.

"Impressive." Bolt said when the move was over. "My turn! Thunderbolt!"

The electricity, stored in his red pouches on his cheeks was released, inflicting damage on the minccino.

"You've improved, Bolt. You finally improved."

"Am I supposed to take that as an insult or a compliment?"

"Hey! Less talk more battling!" Eve yelled.

* * *

Both of their HP was low, almost out of energy. Bolt launched a Quick Attack and Jake countered, using Double Slap.

"Who won?" Midnight asked.

When Cream observed the battlers, Jake was out but Bolt was barely standing up.

"Well, it looks like Bolt won…so he wins the reward."

"I…told you…I could…. battle" he panted.

"…"

They both ate their Oran and Sitrus berries. Well, Jake hogged most of Bolt's berries.

"Ok. Pay up, Jake."

"Great." Jake grumbled. "That was all the pocket money I had! Why can't you ask Eve?"

Eve just tossed the money to Bolt. "Here you go! 75 Poke!"

"But this money isn't from Jake. He's the one who needs to pay since we made that bet."

Eve was waving a wallet side-to-side on her paw and smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Eve!" Jake yelled. "Give me my wallet!"

She ran off. "Come and get it!"

Jake ran off on all fours "Come back here, Eve!"

She giggled. "Cream catch!" she threw the wallet high up and Cream bounced and grabbed it.

"Are you… serious?" Jake swerved to the buneary. He was gaining on her but she managed to hop faster.

"Alvie!"

"Wait! I can't-"

But it was too late. Cream threw the wallet towards her. _Oh boy-_ "Ow!" The wallet bounced on her head and back to the ground. She quickly grabbed the wallet using her teeth and ran, ignoring the pain on her head.

"What is this?! Piggy in the middle?"

"Midnight!" Alvie gritted and tossed it to the trick fox pokemon.

Eyeing on the wallet, Midnight was ready to clutch the wallet until Leia used him as a lift off and glided her way to the wallet.

"Hey!"

She waved to Midnight. "Hey! How's your day!"

He face palmed. _Not that kind of 'hey'_

Leia felt a strong wind current. She couldn't control her flying so she crashed landed.

* * *

It was late afternoon and everyone was on their way to Eve's house.

Alvie was awestruck when she gazed at Eve's house. "Is this _really _your house, Eve?"

"House Number: 24. Street Name: Magin. Yep it's my house." She replied.

"It's like a mansion! No- It _is_ a mansion!"

Cream chuckled. "She'll get use to it." She said to herself

They all walked inside.

"Wow! This is even better!"

"What are we going to do now, Eve?" Bolt asked. But then he turned his head side to side. "Hmm? Where is she?"

"Probably in her room."

* * *

"Eve? You in here?" Alvie called out.

Out of nowhere, Eve suddenly slumped a stuffed-feathered pillow on Alvie.

"POINT FOR ME! Ooof!"

"Got ya back!"

"I'm gonna get you, Jake!"

"Ha! Midnight! You missed-" A pillow slammed in Jake's face. "What power…" He fell on the floor.

Midnight looked behind him and saw Leia. "Aah! Jake! Y-you ok? That was suppose to be-"

Eve hurled the pillow on Leia. "No time for talking, Leia!"

He sweat dropped then a pillow was crashed on him.

"Two points for me" His best friend giggled.

He smirked. "Then I'm gonna take it back!" Midnight grabbed the pillow on top of him and slammed it on Alvie.

"Hey Bolt!"

"What-AH!"

"Ha! Finally! One point"

Cream swung it on Jake. "Now it's back to zero"

Bolt did the same thing. "Correction: Back to -1"

The pikachu and buneary high fived each other.

* * *

After the pillow fight, they all collapsed to the floor. "Man, I'm beat." Jake sighed.

"I haven't had this fun since I was little. Remember our first pillow fight, Alvie?"

She looked at Midnight and nodded. "Yeah. I remember"

"Uh guys?" Could you tell me what happened at recess last week? When was it…? Monday?"

Midnight tilted his head. "Didn't Eve already explained it to you?"

"Yeah but then her topic changed to candy. More detail please."

The two foxes glanced at each other. "Should we?"

"If you don't mind"

All of a sudden, the lights were switched off and Eve was holding a torch underneath her head. "One night in the-"

Bolt switched the lights back on. "Eve, we're not doing scary stories."

"Aww! Why not?"

"Because Midnight and Alvie are going to tell us their childhood story."

"OR probably, Bolt's chicken." Jake added.

"JAKE!"

Alvie was going to start off the story but Eve, again, interrupted, "Wait! We need popcorn!"

Eve exited her room arrived back with a large bowl of popcorn. They sat down in a circle all paying attention to the duo.

"It all started off in…"

* * *

**Well, Chapter 5 is finished. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter…FLASHBACKS**

**Finally they're going to tell their childhood story.**

**Sorry if I might take too long. **


End file.
